Regal Punishments
by Kumi-braids
Summary: Something is still angry at Sailor Saturn for what she did when possessed by Mistress 9. How does she deal with her punishment?


From: "erlinda howard" howardl@cadvision.com  
Subject:   
Date: Saturday, April 14, 2001 11:29 AM  
  
Regal Punishments   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Well . . . I have written anything in a LONG time, I know, and I am constantly writing things, accidentally not saving them . . . Noah. Well, this is a short little story, don't know if you'll like it. Um . . . {flips through notes} nothing much here. I'm looking for an editor, by the way, so please e-mail me at:  
  
judokatraining@tendodojo.com  
  
I'm looking for CONSTRUCTIVE critiscm, checking over any mistakes, and maybe even some ideas here and there. Arigato!  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko.  
  
~  
  
It was late night. Something wasn't right. I pulled my blanket farther over my head. My heart was beating quickly. For some reason, I want to run over to Setsuna's room, but I stayed put. I was absolutely terrified.  
  
"So, Sailor Saturn." a voice whispered, and I sat up abruptly. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears. I saw two pairs of glowing white eyes. "You created the destruction. And you think you'll get away easy."  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, sounding much braver than I felt. "What do you want?" Memories of the past flashed through my mind. But it had been so long ago! How could this . . . thing want something?  
  
"You should pay for what you did. Crystal Tokyo's princess could have died. And it was all your fault." the voice was calm. I gripped my blankets.  
  
"But that was so long ago!" I replied. "It was Mistress 9! I didn't mean to hurt Chibiusa-chan! She's my very best friend, and I would NEVER try to hurt her! So why do you still want to hurt me?"  
  
"Your punishment must be carried out." was all the voice said.  
  
I raised my hand. "Saturn Planet Power . . . Make up!" My transformation washed over me, and I soon stood on top of my bed, my glaive in my hand. The eyes seemed to smile.  
  
"Perfect." was all it said, and suddenly, the room began to spin.  
  
Everything I owned seemed to spin and warp. Michiru's paintings of butterflies crashed to the ground. I screamed. Everything was being destroyed. And I felt my whole world cave in, and I blacked out.  
  
~  
  
When I awoke, I found myself on the saddest, darkest place I had ever seen. Gates were behind me. There were hour glasses mounted on top of the gate posts. The sign of Pluto was slowly fading . . . and soon my sign, the sign of Saturn, was appearing. I felt frightened. Was this my punishment?  
  
The lock was molding, too, so that my glaive tip would fit perfectly within it. Those horrible eyes appeared again.  
  
"Sailor Saturn . . . this is your punishment. You must watch over the gates, as Pluto did at one point. If you dare to travel time, you will be punished again." the eyes then disappeared. I felt my heart break into pieces.  
  
I stood there, in front of the gates, my glaive held protectively in my hands.   
  
~  
  
I don't know how many years it has been. I've simply waited, waited for something to happen. And now, something is.   
  
I touch my hair and look at it. The color has faded. I see my face reflecting back at me through my glaive's sharp edge. My eyes are pale, and sad. How Sailor Pluto had looked. How she had felt. But now, I want to end this. I do not care what will happen to me. I will go far from the time gates, and bring destruction to this planet, the planet Saturn. Years have passed, and now I feel my time being must end. I will send the time gates back to Pluto. I am weak, though, and I know this will be the end.  
  
I touch the gates, and they disappear. Then, I raise my glaive, then quickly bring it down. The whole planet begins to shake. My feet dig into the ground. I can feel my heart pounding. Suddenly, the whole planet explodes. I feel nothing.  
  
But now I feel peace. Peace. This is probably what the voice had wanted. It had gotten what it wanted. It had wanted to tear me up inside until I would want to destroy everything. I can feel myself, spreading my wings out to fly.  
  
I am like a butterfly. Sparkling wings come from my back. My skin is white. My dark fuku has changed into a long, sparkling dress. My hair was entirely silver. I am no longer under the punishment and pain that I was put through. Perhaps I will return to a new life, but I may not remember these events.   
  
I have set down my glaive. I have removed my tiara from my forehead. I have taken off the heartshaped broach that had once been part of my front bow. But now I am not afraid. The burden of a warrior has been taken off of my shoulders. I am free now. I am free to be a normal girl, or whatever I become. Perhaps just a spirit. But I will watch over others from now on. I will save them from that voice. They don't need to suffer for something they cannot control.  
  
The kingdom of Saturn is gone now. Without a ruler, it cannot be. I am like a sprite, a tiny sprite that will hover about the earth.  
  
I am now the firefly of my name. I glow like a star. I will remember my friends. But for now, I am just a butterfly. A butterfly, with no violent duties or uncontrolled fates.   
  
I am free.   
  



End file.
